Friday the 13 AU
by PrinceShadow11
Summary: When 6 teens want to go to a place on a dare, what happens when the legend of Jason Voorhes is real?


O

nce upon a time in an old abandoned house, there was a family on a vacation. There was 6 teenagers total. All 3 brothers with their friends. Their names were Nick, Nina, Marquis, Connor, Maggie, and Caitlin.

One day, on Thursday the 12th in October, Nick and Maggie decided to dare all of us to camp out in the abandoned house near camp Crystal Lake. That was where the fable tale of the infamous Jason Voorhees drowned, and takes his revenge every Friday the 13th. "Man, Marquis, you won't do it. You won't go into the house and camp out for the night by Crystal Lake." Nick said while walking with Maggie. I turned from talking to Nina and told him, "Nick, you have no room to talk. You're too scared to go up there anyway." He glared at me while getting a mountain dew. Then Connor walked around the corner talking to Caitlin. "Dude, what's going on?"He asked as he saw me and Nick glaring at each other. "Nick is trying to dare Marquis to spend Friday the 13th in the house by camp Crystal Lake, knowing that he won't do it himself." Nina told Connor. Connor looked thoughtful for a second. Then he got an idea. "Hey, why don't all six of us go stay the night at the house? With all of us there, we can take care of each other. Just bring your own weapon and we all stick together. What's the worst that can happen? I mean we have a hyperactive girl who never stops moving, another girl who is good at beating people with sticks-""You're right about that" I whispered cutting Connor off. "Anyway, Nina who is good with anything she can get her hands on, Nick who is a street fighter, Marquis who is the martial artist and me who is good with a bow and a quiver of arrows. So what do you guys say?" Connor said. We all looked at each other and agreed. "Ok, tonight we will gather our things and go to the house. We will stay all day for two nights. Let's go pack and load up." I said walking away with Nina. We went home and started packing supplies for the trip to the camp. As I was getting done, I saw that Connor and Nick were packing food and drinks, so basically snacks and soda. Nina and Caitlin both packed bread, meat, salads, and all the other real food. Maggie was just bouncing around like a little kid hyped up on sugar. Soon we were all ready to go. Just as we was about to leave, the doorbell rung. I walked to the door. When I opened it, all I saw was a package. Everyone came to see who it was, but was surprised when I brought back only a package. "Hey, what's in the package Marquis?" Nina asked quietly. I gently opened the package. Inside was a box that said 'DO NOT OPEN TIL 10 PM ON FRIDAY THE 13TH'. Nick took the box and started to open it anyway, until he got electrocuted while trying to open it. "Wow Nick, you really have a way with boxes don't you?" Connor said while on the floor laughing. Nick got up and jumped on Connor and they started fighting. Nina turned to me. "Are you going to break them up or what?" She asked watching as they rolled across the floor. I looked at my watch that said 4:53. "Nah, I'll give them about 3 minutes. They should be about done in that amount of time, don't you think?" I asked Nina. She just shook her head at me and walked to the car. Maggie went with Nina, but for some reason Caitlin stayed with me. 3 minutes later Nick and Connor stopped fighting and we were headed to the camp. 2 hours and 3 arguments later we arrived at Camp Crystal Lake. I drove into one of the parking lots that the camp had. We all got out and the first thing Nick says is, "Why does it smell like buddy came and blew up all the toilets?" All of us busted out laughing, but if you were to smell it here, you would agree. We all set up in the middle of the camp where it didn't smell so bad. "Guys, let's start a fire and make smores, with scary stories. That should pass the time." I said. So that entire night we told stories and made smores. After we went to sleep, something rose out of the lake. Little did we know, that tomorrow, we was in for the fight of our lives

T

he morning after, it's now Friday the 13th. Me and Connor run to the lake and jump in only to find it completely freezing. Then something grabbed me and Connor. Then the next thing we knew was us swimming as fast as we could. I turned to Connor as we saw a giant man with a machete. "Go get everybody and tell them to load up. I'll try to hold him off until I think you have enough time. Looks like the rumors of Jason Voorhees are true. Now, LETS GO" I yelled as I charged toward Jason. He swung his machete; I dodged and jumped up doing a round house kick. Jason stumbled back and looked at me. I ran to him. Right as he was about to cut me in half, I slid past him. His machete got stuck in a tree, so I took my chance. I grabbed a sharp branch and stabbed Jason through the heart (if he even has one anymore) and ran. I met up with Connor who had his bow and arrows, Nick with his fighting gloves that had spikes at the end, Caitlin with her daggers, Nina with her staff, and Maggie with a knife. "Ok, he may be coming here now. Connor, you're our eyes in the sky, get in the trees and aim for the eyes and the chest. Nick, you and me are on offence. Girls, you are on defense. If we get knocked out or if you see a shot you can take, then fight. Ok everybody. Let's kill this over grown ape." I told them all as we ran to the lake. We all saw Jason slowly walking to us, in a menacing manner. Nick and I ran full speed to him. When he swung his machete, I slid under as Nick jumped over it. Nina and Caitlin both charged as he stopped swinging the machete, but Nina got smacked by the flat of the blade, while Caitlin was trying to keep him distracted. Maggie jumped on his back just as Caitlin charged him and them both started stabbing away. Caitlin was hit when Jason backhanded her, sending her flying into a tree knocked out for the rest of the fight. Nick saw red after he saw Caitlin get knocked out. Nick ran to Jason, ready to battle him alone. Nick jumped of a table and kicked Jason in the head. Jason only staggered. Nina and I ran to help. Before we made it, nick got cut on his leg. He had to limp to get out of their until me and Nina made it. Connor and Maggie were still shooting arrows and throwing knives at his chest and head. Nina went high and I went low attacking him. I got Caitlin's dagger and stabbed his heart as Connor went to start a fire. Jason picked up Nina as I was getting up and choked her till she pasted out, then he threw her against Caitlin. Maggie and I were fighting Jason till all of a sudden he caught fire. As he was on fire Connor and Maggie kept shooting him till he fell and didn't get back up.

A

fter we threw the body back in the lake, Connor and I grabbed Caitlin and Nina and went back to the cabin. When we got back I see the package that was sent to us before we left. Nina decided to open it. Inside was a lighter and cologne. We could've used that 30 minutes ago. Afterwards, we packed up our stuff and headed home to clean up our injuries and get some real food. That day, we realized that if Jason was real, then what about Freddie? What about chucky? That's a story for another time. Until then Friday the 13th.


End file.
